


Tears

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Beginnings, Cecearlos - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not often that Carlos sees Earl cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

“Oh…don’t cry…” Carlos winced a little when he saw the way Earl’s eyes were welling up and he instinctively went for a tissue, wiping away the tears that formed at the corners of his eyes. “Early, please…”

“I’m sorry,” Earl whispered, tilting his head slightly into the palm of Carlos’ hand. He reached up and touched the back of his hand, smiling a little as he looked at him. “Thank you for the comfort, Carlos.”

“I don’t understand; what made you cry?” Carlos asked the other. “I mean…we just wanted to know if you were willing to try it. If you’re not comfortable being in such a relationship I mean…”

“These aren’t sad tears,” Earl assured him.

“Oh?”

Earl shook his head, laughing a little as he looked over at Cecil, standing to the side and watching the two with love in his eyes. “These are tears of happiness,” he promised.


End file.
